Shipwright
A pirate without a ship is like a ship without a rudder, considering that the act of piracy is the theft of or theft onboard ships. To that end, Shipwrights are the men and women who build and maintain the many pirate and privateer vessels that plow these waters. They can be found on all the main islands and privateer islands. Shipwrights *Carlos Cienfuegos on Cuba *Balthasar Bollard on Padres Del Fuego *Darby Drydock on Port Royal *Rose Seafellow on Port Royal *O'Malley on Tortuga *Gabriel De Martillo on Isla De La Avaricia *Veronique Roux on Ile D'Etable De Porc *Clemence Basilshot on Padres Del Fuego Visiting a Shipwright Shipwrights are located in the most unique and noticeable structures; an upended ship's hull right on the beach. To talk to a shipwright, just approach their counter and press SHIFT. An interactive menu will appear. Just what you wish to do. Menu Options Include: *Quest *Purchase *Repair *Sell Buying a Ship All pirates start with a Light Sloop. But, other classes of vessel are made available as the pirate's Sailing skill inceases. :Note - Free players can only have Light Sloops or Light Galleons. Just pick the ship of your choice, as long as you have the gold and skill. Ships of the Line Naming Your Ship Once you've picked your ship, you will be prompted to christen it with a name. Just pick a first and last name from the two lists. Then, click Submit. Selling a Ship At some point, a pirate will outgrow their old ship, need some quick gold, or want to trade up. From the Options Menu, click Sell - then the ship of your choice. The game will ask if you're sure that you wish to sell. Once a ship is sold, it must be re-purchased at full price. Shipwrights don't haggle. Sell Price Class Gold Light Sloop 100 Light Galleon 250 Light Frigate 400 Sloop 500 Galleon 1750 Frigate 2500 War Sloop 10000 War Galleon 20000 War Frigate 30000 Repairs Pirates always seem to bring their ships back with torn sails, cannonball holes, fire damage - you name it. Shipwrights are the only place, outside of Ship PvP where a vessel can be repaired. :Note - Always best to check your ship's health before departure. Repairing is much cheaper, than salvaging a wreck. From the Options Menu, select Repair. Your ships will be listed, showing the ship's damage status. Click Repair. A pop-up will show how much it will cost in gold to fix your ship or salvage a sunken one. :Note - If you do not have enough, you CANNOT do a partial repair. If the vessel is perfect condition, the repair button will be grayed out. :Hint - If you're truly broke, you could launch your ship at a privateer island, repair it yourself - then port. Just be careful not to get sunk! Shipwright Quests Often, a shipwright will ask a pirate to perform a Fortune Quest for them - with gold rewards for their efforts. Darby Drydock initially sends the pirate on quests for materials for a ship he's building. Also, he starts them on the 'Caribbean Struggle' quest for Ship PvP. On the Horizon? The developers at Disney Online have given some hints as to what is instore for vessels in the Caribbean. Soon, possibly very soon, pirates will be able to go to the shipwright to customize their ships. Things like different sails, weapons, personalized names and decorative accents are some of the things being mentioned. There has been no mention if new ship classes will be available. Category:Merchants